Cindy Makey
Summary Cindy is one of the main protagonists of the Spooksville series. She is the fourth member added to the group, in The Howling Ghost, and is present for 23 of the 24 novels. Cindy is a pretty, emotional, and compassionate girl who, despite often being frightened by their adventures, shows an intense dedication to her friends and helping others who are in harm's way. History Cindy moved to Springville a few months after her father died. Her mother moved Cindy and her brother into their father's old house. She had very troubling feelings about Springville as soon as she moved there, before she knew it as Spooksville, though she was not able to explain why. These were not eased when her brother Neil was abducted by a ghost in The Howling Ghost, although this incident was how she met Adam, Watch, and Sally. She felt that the ocean and ocean-related aspects of Spooksville, such as the lighthouse, "called to her". Family Cindy has a mother and a younger brother, Neil. Her father died in a fire a few months before she moved to Spooksville. In The Howling Ghost, it is revealed that her grandmother lived in Spooksville, and that when she lost her son, Cindy's father, to the ocean, she died and began to haunt the lighthouse. Personality Cindy is an inherently kind person who tries to see the best in people. Although this impulse to trust others is evidence of her loyal and noble nature, it often puts her in dangerous situations. She is very emotional and develops intense feelings for others rather quickly. During the series, she maintains a "secret" crush on Adam and attempts to confess to him on multiple occasions. At the same time, she develops an attachment to Bryce as well, and admits to having a small crush on him. She is not mean, but can be particularly scathing to an equally abrasive Sally. Over time, she develops a quick wit because of this constant feuding, although she uses it sparingly. It can be argued that Cindy is the least reckless member of the group, in that she often protests going into dangerous situations and will suggest turning back if things look grim. However, it would be innaccurate to say that she is not brave, because she often will follow the gang into said situations anyway and attempt to hold her own. However, Cindy is somewhat vain. She does not use her beauty to manipulate others, but she does care about how other people perceive her. In The Witch's Revenge, she is drawn to the necklace labeled "Beauty" and happily entertains the idea of becoming more beautiful, despite Sally's ribbing. Appearance Cindy is described by many characters throughout the series as very beautiful. She has long blonde hair and wide, bright blue eyes. Relationships Cindy has a tumultous relationship with Sally. Although it was Sally who took the initiative to help Cindy when her brother was abducted, they quickly become argumentative after the end of The Howling Ghost. Sally often accuses Cindy of being overemotional and vain, while Cindy retaliates by pointing out Sally's pessimistic attitude. They often pick on each other, even during stressful or life-threatening situations, but it is obvious they still care for each other. During the series, Cindy develops a crush on Adam. She often hints at this, although Adam does not give any indication that he feels the same way, and in fact avoids talking about romance due to his lack of interest in dating anyone at such a young age. After Bryce Poole is introduced, Cindy becomes close to him as well and suggests that she may have somewhat of a crush on him too in The Living Dead, and in the end of The Witch's Gift, suggest that she loves him and he loves her. Trivia *She loves The Beatles, Beverly Hills 90210 and hates horror movies. *She is the only character to be an orphan, because Tira has foster parents after the #15 book. *Cindy and Sally have a relationship like Betty and Veronica of Archie's Comic. *She was portrayed by Matreya Scarwener in the Spooksville TV series. Category:Female Characters Category:Main Character